the battle of olympus
by piper charmspeaker xx
Summary: this is my mark of athena i know rr has already read chapter 1 but still...enjoy:
1. longing

**Hey guys ! I am new so my first story is "THE MARK OF ATHENA" fake… hope u guys like it… **

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth pov**

SMACK…! "EIGHT MONTHS SEAWEED BRAIN EIGHT MONTHS" I said

Great why am I even doing this shouldn't I be planning how to address the Romans rather than to be practicing my reunion with my long lost boyfriend, I thought.

But how can you outrun your two best friends when they make u wear fancy cloths (according to me) and give you lines to say to your boyfriend when you meet again.

Treating me like a damsel in distress. Well …. Maybe I was after all how you would be when you got to be relaxed for once spending a peaceful time with your boyfriend and one night he just mysteriously disappears. Tears started to form in my eyes. But thank the gods that before they escaped I was brought back to reality by…..

"Dramatic much" the daughter of Aphrodite said, tying her choppy hair into a high ponytail.

"Yeah and it's not like it was his entire fault Annie" Thalia added putting on her converse.

"Alright I know but do I really have to wear this" I asked maybe for the hundredth time pointing to my grey tank top and knee-cut jeans.

"For the hundredth time YES Annabeth" Piper screamed irritated.

Suddenly we heard shrieks from the deck and only moments later the door flew open to reveal Jason doused in oil and burned marks in his purple camp shirt and faded blue jeans and Leo with his hair standing straight up as if he had been shocked with his camp shirt torn up, both wearing annoyed expressions.

We were barely able to hold our laughter in. HA HA HA…..

"Was sup lil' bro?" Thalia asked between her laughs.

"WHY THE HADES WERE YOU GIRLS YELLING?" Leo yelled.

"O Leo we were just teaching Annabeth how to have her reunion with the hero of Olympus" Piper said in an extra sweet voice coating it with charmspeak.

Jason then smugly pointed to the balls of cotton stuffed in their ears and said loudly "sorry can't hear you".

Piper huffed. They snickered. Thalia muttered "smarty pants". And at that I laughed.

We all deserved a great time before another war, maybe a first for two of us.

"When will we reach there" Thalia asked out of the blue.

That got everyone serious. "About 1 minute I think" Jason replied.

"Well this _Argo 2 _is damn slow … 2 minutes ago it was 1 minute and even now…" Piper muttered.

She was cut off by Leo "I heard that beauty queen". "You were supposed to repair boy".

Leo was about to argue when Jason interrupted "Well if you guys haven't noticed we just landed so we guys should probably get changed" he said looking pointedly at Leo.

Our immediate response "When ? I didn't feel it" we all said in unison except of Jason obviously and the usual we started cracking up.

After a moment I said "Ok cool it guys, we are finally going to meet the mysterious Romans and Percy Jackson (my voice softened)".

But to skip with the sympathetic looks I continued "all of you remember the plan don't you?".

Nods.

"Good Jason and Leo go get changed and fast we don't want to test their patience and just one more thing … pray to gods that we come out alive from this first encounter".

**Yeah I know not too good but not bad either is it guys next chap I promise some percabeth and just a teeny bit of jeyna sorry jasper fans but don't worry I jus love jasper…. So plezz plezz plezz review to boost me up. And well who knows what turn this story might take. Love you all so …..stay tuned**

**Piper charmspeaker xx**


	2. reunion and heart break

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter ..reunion.. so enjoy… **

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth pov**

We all rushed to the deck.

WOW this is the Roman camp, SWEEET I am gonna love this place….

FOCUS ….so well I was not the only one gaping Leo and Piper were just as stunned and Jason was staring at the shocked Romans surrounding our ship confused and excited at the same time.

My thoughts went back to Percy.. Wait a minute Percy .. Where was he? Was he alright? Does he remember me? Does he have a girlfriend here? no no no please no I won't be able to bear the heartbreak. Ohh please Percy don't do that to me. You promised me would we together forever…that's when someone cleared her throat and pulled me out of my sorrowful thoughts. Wow no wonder I was becoming an emotional wreck.

"You are back" a girl with black hair wearing a purple toga spoke up softly to Jason I think but I was paying no attention to her. Just looking for a certain son of sea god…. Ahh there he is his coal black hair shimmered in the sunlight, his tan muscular body as distracting as ever (even though he was wearing the same purple toga and cape the black haired girl wore) and finally his sea green eyes staring into mine as mesmerizing as ever.

But wait a minute why only those two wearing bed sheets and cape why not the others? And who does this girl think she is squeezing my Percy's hand? Is she his girlfriend? She cannot be can she? Tears started to well up in my eyes upon thinking this.

"Hey Annie he is coming" Thalia whispered in my ear. My head shot up and yes there sure enough my Percy was walking towards me with a huge smile which I loved so much.

He came to me and whispered "Hey Wise girl…. How are you".

**S M A C K** every head turned towards us. "EIGHT MONTHS ITS BEEN EIGHT MONTHS PERSEUS JACKSON. WHAT THE HADES WERE YOU THINKING TO LEAVE ME LIKE WHEN WE FINALLY MEET AGAIN YOU ASK ME HEY WISE GIRL HOW ARE YOU? YOU THINK HOW I WOULD BE…" I screamed in his face. Alright I know that was too much. So I quickly wrapped my arms around Percy and cried on his shoulder. After a moment he started patting my back while I mumbled "Seaweed brain I missed you so much" "I missed you too Wise girl" he said to me softly.

I looked up and saw it in his eyes that this was no illusion I had been having for months. He wiped the tears from my eyes and leaned in. I too stood up on my toes and finally our lips met.

HEAVEN I AM SURE I AM IN HEAVEN.

As if on cue people started cheering and clapping. I felt like I was back home in Percy's arms so soothing this is my best moment in life.

We broke apart both out of breath "I love you" we murmured at the same time and laughed. The others joined in. When we finally calmed down I noticed the black haired girl was holding hands with Jason and smiling. Without a pause she asked us to introduce ourselves so we did. (**it will be in next pov)**

We also met two demigods one a girl age 13 or 14 dark skin, curly hair and bright golden eyes who introduced herself as Hazel Lévesque daughter of Pluto (Hades) and a build up boy around 15 or 16 Frank Zhang son of mars (Ares) just his baby face did not go too well.

It was all nice we had half an hour to be alone thats until I saw a small tear escaping Piper's eyes and she ran inside.

Man I guess I know how she feels. I will talk to her later.

**Piper pov**

I could just stand there and stare at the city all day. But that was not happening so instead I turned to Leo and Jason but they too were just staring.

Suddenly a girl spoke up; she had long sleek black hair plated to her waist, chocolate brown eyes starting to warm up, tan skin with sharp features, the purple toga she wore showed her attractive features, the cape and murals showed that she was the leader, all In all she was very beautiful.

She was staring at Jason while saying "you are back" in a soft melodious voice. I noticed Leo staring at her in awe and Jason staring into her eyes oblivious to what was going on in their surroundings. I felt my anger level rising but as if to hurt me more the girl ran to Jason who caught her and hugged her tight and the crowd started to cheer. I felt so hurt and betrayed.

A part of my mind said_ so after all that air headed boy has a girlfriend at this camp._ And another said _hold yourself together he was never yours and never will be._ Suddenly a soft voice rang into my ears which I recognized as my mother's _don't worry honey there was a reason he forgot her while Percy remembered Annabeth. You have to be what he wants you to be do not fight with Reyna and get on his bad side be calm and do not show weakness my dear you have to win him yourself._

_How _I asked myself_ how can I stay calm_. But I know I have to_. _I can do this. I will not be angry. I took deep breaths and opened my eyes only to find Leo giving me a sad look and Thalia looking at me worriedly. I tried to smile and fortunately succeeded. Wow Annabeth and Percy look so cute together.

That witch Reyna looked at me and smiled then turned to Annabeth and asked us to introduce ourselves.

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena or for you Minerva architect of Olympus" she answered proudly while some Romans looked at her in awe.

"Leo Valdez son of the awesome god Hephaestus and the fire user" he said while Reyna muttered "Vulcan".

"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of hunter of Artemis" Thalia stated. Uggh she couldn't stop interrupting could she "wait Grace but" Thalia cut her off "yeah I am Jason's real sister". "ookkaaayyyyy" she stretched the word and looked at me, controlling my anger I answered

"Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite or Venus and a charm speaker". "Cool" a few Romans muttered while the boys whistled. Reyna dismissed them. Only two stayed a girl and a boy afterwards introduced as Hazel and Frank.

"Alright nice to meet you all I am Reyna **(add a last name)**daughter of Bellona praetor of the twelfth legion…..all of you please report to the praetor's cabin in half an hour. We have a lot to discuss." said the witch and grabbing Jason's arm walked away. A small tear escaped but I ran straight to my room before anyone could notice.

**so how was it a long chapter. enjoy jeyna fans till it lasts. ha ha ha I know I am next chapter percabeth and jeyna maybe a little of jasper. review review review review review **

**till the next time **

**piper charmspeaker xx**


End file.
